


Change Isn't Always Easy

by Azure_Zink



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_Zink/pseuds/Azure_Zink
Summary: Sesshomaru is finding that in order to produce an heir many things are going to have to change, and that's not always the easiest thing to do and it affects the people around you too.
Relationships: InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Change Isn't Always Easy

How annoying Sesshomaru thought as he walked down the hall to his bedroom. He'd just finished having a daunting conversation in his office with his mate. While they bore each other's marks, they had yet to consummate which hadn't been a problem in the beginning, but now the lord found himself in need of an heir. They'd tried before and it was a splendid failure due to his own inexperience. They barely even kissed; it just wasn't in his nature. His mate had told him their lack of affection didn't bother him as he knew the lord cared a great deal about him, he just wasn't an affectionate youki. They'd been mated for 5 years now he was just realizing how much of a problem this had become. The lord knew he adored his mate, but he didn't feel the urge to kiss and mate as others did. It wasn't as if his mate was unattractive, Sesshomaru could easily appreciate his mates features but they stirred nothing inside of him as the healer said they typically would. The conversation with his mate had gone terribly, and only left him feeling more unusual. Not even his beast stirred, though he'd been suppressing it since he was very young.

On the evening of their first attempt at consummating their mating, Sesshomaru had learned many new things about his mate and his body. The first thing he learned was about the different ways to kiss. His mate had taken it slow, settling into his lap and kissing him slowly. Sesshomaru had been unsure of what he was to do, so he followed his mates lead. His mate touched him gently, starting at his face, then to his sensitive neck, and to his chest before finally reaching his unaffected manhood. He was surprised and asked if he was doing something wrong or if the lord hadn't liked something. Sesshomaru hadn't known how to answer him. He didn't know if something was wrong or not, he didn't know if he liked it or not, and he hadn't known how to tell his mate such a thing, so it ended there. It wasn't as if his mate had been upset with him but Sesshomaru felt like tension had been created as a result, and their conversations became stiff.

They had just finally had a real conversation about it and his mate expressed that in that moment, for the first time, he honestly felt a bit terribly. As if, he was the reason Sesshomaru was having a hard time. That he felt like if he were not enough for his mate and his own inadequacies were the reason for their lacking affection. Sesshomaru had tried to deny such a claim, but all he got from his mate was that sad smile that told him his mate didn't believe him. He was frustrated. He didn't understand what was going on with his body, and the healer confirmed that all things were in working order. Sesshomaru had suggested that his mate simply impregnate him instead, but he balked at that. He wanted them both to enjoy their copulation, and he wouldn't be able to while knowing that the lord wasn't enjoying it. It then led to the argument Sesshomaru was currently storming away from.

Sesshomaru made it to their bedroom and began to remove his clothing. His mate was insufferable at times. A bath was hot and ready for him, he cleaned himself before relaxing into the warmth of the water. Alone, he felt free to finally sigh and think. He shouldn't have yelled at his mate who was only expressing his worry. In his head his mate wasn't seeing reason at the time, but now that he was processing it alone, he realized his mate didn't want to merely use his body for his own sexual gratification. He sighed once more. His mate was really quite understanding, he thought about how far they'd come, to when he finally asked him to be his mate. What a lovely day that was. If he were the type, he would've smiled at the memories. They'd travelled together for many years before Sesshomaru asked him to be his mate, and now he was learning to rule the country by his side. He was powerful, diligent, and refreshing. Someone Sesshomaru felt like he needed to see at the end of every day. He was necessary in Sesshomaru's life. That much he could admit. However, sex was not. He heard foot steps approaching, and soon the water rippled.

Sesshomaru looked over, his mate looking at him with concerned golden eyes. "I apologize for yelling at you Inuyasha."

His mate gave a small smile, "I'm sorry for pushing you…I can tell you're having a hard time with this."

Sesshomaru nodded, accepting the apology. They sat in silence for a time, Inuyasha leaning his head on the man's shoulder, only looking at the lord again when he began to speak. "It is not your fault…and I don't want you to believe it is…"

Inuyasha smiled and nodded, "Okay."

"Not having the answers frustrates me." Inuyasha said nothing as his mate spoke his feelings, knowing it was rare when such a thing happened. "It angers me. I do not know what I should do, as I've be to many avenues already. I do not know what else can be done or explored." Sesshomaru looked down at his mate, who listened quietly. This pleased him. His mate was someone he could be this open with, without any consequences. So, why didn't his body react?

"I had wanted to tell you earlier but…our convo sorta died on us, but I think it might have something to do with your youkai." Inuyasha said after a moment.

"Explain." Sesshomaru stated in his cold tone.

Inuyasha wasn't bothered by it. He knew that that was just how the lord spoke. "For youki, your instincts pretty much dictate everything…so maybe you should loosen the hold a bit?"

"You know very well why I cannot allow that to happen." Sesshomaru stated plainly. His youkai was too powerful. Should he become angered there was no telling what might happen, or if it would overcome him.

"I'm not saying just let go, I mean like, I want you to do it on your own. See if it helps." Inuyasha tried explaining, not really wanting to be so straight forward because it was beginning to make him feel awkward.

"How am I to create a child without you?" Sesshomaru asked, as if it were the dumbest statement, he'd ever heard come from his mates' mouth.

"No that's not what I meant…I meant…you should…masturbate." Inuyasha bit out, a blush covering his face. He never thought the day would come where he was telling his brother to masturbate. "I mean…it'll help a lot I think. No one to bother you or annoy you and make you lose the grip on your youkai. You can test things out and see what you like…just…exploring yourself I guess…"

"Am I to assume you've done this as well?" Sesshomaru asked, his face giving nothing of what he thought of his mate's suggesting.

Inuyasha looked away from him, his blush rising to his ears. "Y-yeah…I masturbate a lot…actually…"

Sesshomaru knew this to some extent. He'd caught his mate in the act on more that one occasion and they'd never really discussed it because of the level of embarrassment that Inuyasha gave off. He thought about those times, his mate would be stroking himself, eyes closed, moaning the lords name. It was interesting but stirred nothing in him. Other times the hanyou would be fingering himself or inserting something, still moaning his name, and nothing. Sesshomaru nodded at his mate's answer, "I will try your suggestion, but it isn't something that I have knowledge on."

Inuyasha drew his knees to his chest. Sesshomaru could smell his arousal, he wondered what about their conversation excited him. He wanted to ask but felt as though such a question might be more embarrassing than anything. "It's not that hard…you just touch yourself in different places to figure out what you like. Like, your neck…chest…stomach…y'know…other areas…"

"And what is it that you like when you masturbate." Sesshomaru asked, straight forward in his cool even tone. Inuyasha felt a shiver go up his spine.

He bit he lip before answering after seeing the look in Sesshomaru's eye and feeling his curiosity, "I like…attention on my neck and nipples…I like being penetrated and having my cock sucked…I like….kissing too…a lot…I think about you…too…" Inuyasha stopped when his embarrassment became too much for him. He felt very aroused as well. "I'll disappear for a few hours to give you time, okay?"

Sesshomaru said nothing but nodded. They relaxed in the bath together and Inuyasha's cock eventually calmed down. They finished and Inuyasha redressed and left the room. Still a bit aroused with the knowledge of what his mate was about to do. If he was honest, he wanted to watch but he didn't want to put that kind of pressure on his mate.

Sesshomaru sat on their large bed alone before lying on his back. Mentally, he went to the cage his beast was locked in and tried to let a bit out. If he were honest, he didn't know what would happen. He felt his beast slowly begin to wake. Sesshomaru sighed, what should he do now? He thought about what his mate had said and started at his neck. He slowly dragged a clawed hand down his neck until he reached his mating mark. When caressed a surprising jolt of electricity shot down his spine as thoughts of his mate resurfaced. It shocked him and caused him to halt his actions. He dragged his hand over the mark once more, and more memories surfaced. This had never happened before. Interesting, he thought. Continuing down to his chest, he touched his nipples, playing with them slowly before continuing down to his manhood. It was flaccid as he expected. He thought about what Inuyasha had said about thinking of him, so he thought of his mate. Various things came to mind when thinking about his mate, but none stirred his cock. He felt his beast rumble within him, and his cock twitched within his hand. A surprising new development. Sesshomaru took a deep breath, trying to stroke his cock. He felt something in him stir, and his thoughts were brought back to his mate. Particularly his scent. In the bath, the scent of his arousal had done nothing to the lord but right now he could feel his cock hardening a bit. Not as much as he'd hoped, and it was becoming difficult. He was trying but was reluctant to let more of his beast out. Soon he merely stopped.

It was an improvement, but he was apprehensive about letting more of his beast out. He didn't want anyone to be harmed if he lacked the strength to rein it in. Turning to his stomach he wanted to frown, due to his inability to preform he would never have an heir. He wanted to impregnant his mate with his pups. Provide for him. His beast rumbled in agreement. Most people didn't suppress their youkai as Daiyoukai did. They were simply too powerful to allow their volatile youkai as much free reign. Inuyasha had been right that it was his suppression of his instincts but how could he overcome this. Sesshomaru put the lid back on his youkai, silencing it fully. He covered himself with a blanket and decided to sleep. He would speak to the only person he trusted about this in the morning, until then there wasn't much he could do. He was apprehensive about giving so much to his youkai. He wasn't as in tune with his instincts as his mate was.

5 days had passed since Sesshomaru's attempt. When he went to speak to his mate, he found himself at a loss of words. It was quite an unusual feeling. The apprehension of telling one's mate that they'd failed. He knew his mate wouldn't ridicule him, but such thoughts hadn't helped. So, he tried, time and time again to masturbate to completion, but all attempts ended the same way. Mayhaps there was something wrong with him. He needed to speak to his mate, who he could tell was being considerate and not bringing it up.

The lord got his chance when they were having lunch alone in their rooms. He watched his mate forgo his manners since they were alone, and he could act as he pleased. He listened as his mate rambled about his lessons of state and economics, and just of him telling him about his day. Why were these words so hard to speak? Was he embarrassed? Did he feel ashamed? Sesshomaru paused, yes, he did feel ashamed. He couldn't fulfill his duties as King or as a mate. He was the only daiyoukai unable to give his mate pups. The lord hadn't noticed that Inuyasha had stopped speaking until a clawed hand reached out to his own. "Sesshomaru? Do you wanna talk to me about somethin'?" The question snapped him from his thoughts.

He said nothing for a while and only stared at his mate. "I believe you were right in your assumption." Inuyasha didn't speak as there was the sound of a 'but' coming, "however, I am unable to release more of my hold. I am apprehensive as I do not know what could occur."

Inuyasha nodded, "What do you think's gonna happen?" He could feel his mated uncertainty.

Sesshomaru said nothing for a while longer, as he gathered his thoughts. "If I am unable to regain such a hold, perhaps I would rampage. Perhaps I would hurt you and others. I do not wish to harm anyone, especially my mate."

"I'm not too sure about how your youkai feels about other people but I'm your mate, I don't think it would intentionally harm me." Inuyasha expressed.

"I do not think so either…however harm is not always intentional." Sesshomaru felt…lost. "I think it would be beneficial for you to be there."

Inuyasha dropped his chopsticks. "…Are you asking for my help?" He felt Sesshomaru's emotions begin to move towards anger.

"I do not need your assistance. Due to the nature of our relati-" Sesshomaru began but was stopped by Inuyasha shaking his head.

"No no no…Sess. I'm not accusing you of not being able to solve this on your own. I'm not trying to make you mad or trying to make you feel put out. I can feel how this makes you feel. I know it makes you upset and I know it's been hard on you. You always tell me to be open with you, to trust you, and to come to you whenever I need assistance no matter how trivial I might think it is. Sometimes though…it's like you don't understand that I feel the same way about you. I love you Sesshomaru. I want to be able to do whatever I can to help you…and for you to say you need me…It's just….I don't know…I was just…happy, I guess? That you want me to help…but if you don't then…"

Sesshomaru paid close attention to the emotional gymnastics that his mate was going through. His mate had been shocked and excited and was now quite melancholic. "I do…" Sesshomaru stated quietly. To admit such a thing was quite difficult for him. "Thinking about you helped. My youkai enjoyed thoughts of you. If I release more of it, I believe your presence would assist in calming it greatly."

Inuyasha smiled, a blush staining his face. He was happy knowing his mate thought of him when trying to masturbate. "Okay Sess. We can try it out." Sesshomaru gave one curt nod as they continued their meal.

Later on in the day, they were in their bedroom together. Sesshomaru sat on their bed naked while Inuyasha stood in front of him in night wear. "What do you want me to do Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked, devouring his beautiful mate with his eyes. Sesshomaru was a stunning creature that was his and his alone.

"I am unsure." Sesshomaru stated. "Watch I assume." Inuyasha nodded and watched his mate lay back. His arousal spiked as Sesshomaru began to touch himself in various places…Inuyasha wanted to be the one touching him. Sesshomaru concentrated, he let more of his youkai out that ever before with the knowledge and comfort that his mate was there. It made him feel secure enough to do so. He began to stroke himself, the scent of his mate's arousal in the air. His beast purring within him. His cock hardened rapidly, the pleasure of it unknown to the lord who didn't know what he was doing. Opening his eyes, he caught a glimpse of Inuyasha rubbing his hardening cock through his pants, a defined blush staining his face. Sesshomaru felt his youkai lurch and restrained it, killing his erection, and sitting up panting.

Inuyasha was with him in an instant, "What's wrong?"

"It…" Sesshomaru wasn't sure what his youkai had done but it had shaken him.

Inuyasha sat beside him. "Sesshomaru you need to relax. This entire time…you've been very tense…that's not going to help. You trust me, don't you? You trust yourself, right?" Inuyasha pushed the man back and straddled him. "Don't think about your youkai Sess. Just let it out bit by bit, and I'll handle everything else. If something is wrong, or you need to reign it in, I'll tell you. So, relax." Sesshomaru looked into his mates' eyes. He trusted him and began to do as he was told.

He let some out, taking in Inuyasha's scent as his mate captured his lips. Inuyasha left no part of his mouth unexplored and it sent jolts of electricity to his nether regions. He let more out as Inuyasha began kissing and sucking his neck, a very vulnerable place that only his mate had the privilege of touching. Inuyasha's warm rough hands slid down his naked body to his hips, before coming up again and teasing his nipples. Sesshomaru released more of his youkai and felt his head get cloudy. His body felt good in a way he'd never known before. Inuyasha left his neck, sucking and biting his nipples causing a moan to leave the lords mouth, much to his own surprise. Their aroused scents mingled in the air and Sesshomaru could feel his youkai under his skin now. He was afraid it would try to break free of his control, but it merely mewled at Inuyasha's actions. Inuyasha left love bites all over his chest before moving lower to his chiseled torso and showing it the same amount of attention. Sesshomaru felt his fangs elongate as he watched his mate make it to his erection. He was fully erect for the first time in his life. Something about the way Inuyasha licked his lips had him mesmerized. Inuyasha stroked him twice, the pleasure making him arch his back into Inuyasha's hand. Why did this feel so wonderful? Sesshomaru couldn't help but think. Did it always feel like this? He wanted to ask his mate. Sesshomaru hadn't realized his youkai was no longer being suppressed as his thoughts were now fully on his mate. The lord watched as Inuyasha took him into his mouth. He sucked him down into his throat. Sesshomaru's claws began shredding their bedding. He moaned loudly and lewdly in a way that went straight to Inuyasha's cock. The hanyou spread his legs more, pulling from his cock and lathering his full balls. He sucked them and rubbed his mate, while his other hand found his untouched entrance. Sesshomaru tensed, but relaxed when Inuyasha began sucking him again. A finger slid into his entrance easily with the natural lubricant youkai produced.

Inuyasha sucked the lord down into his throat as he added more fingers, searching for the spot that would drive his mate wild. Sesshomaru spread his legs more as his youkai urged him to do while their mate worked their sensitive virgin body. "Aahh, Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru groaned.

The hanyou had nearly cum from that statement alone. He never thought he'd ever hear Sesshomaru say his name like that. Inuyasha continued, closing his eyes and focusing on pleasing his inexperienced mate. When he curled his fingers Sesshomaru's body jolted, "Ah! Uhn!" The lord couldn't help the embarrassing noises that his mate was forcing from him. Whatever the man had touched made him see stars, he'd never known such a delightful feeling. Inuyasha focused on his prostate and continued deep throating his mate. He felt a clawed hand make its way into his hair, his mate began rolling his hips, Inuyasha allowed him to fuck his face, finding a rhythm that he liked. Inuyasha milked his prostate to the same rhythm, his mates moaning increasing in volume, frequency, and octave. It was perfect, his mate was perfect, and this feeling was astounding. "Ah…Inuyasha…I ah…something…I." Inuyasha could feel his body becoming fidgety, his hips losing rhythm. Inuyasha continued at the same pace. Sesshomaru felt his breath come shorter, his body tensing as he moaned loudly. His youkai vibrated wildly in his head. "Please Inuyasha, I ah…aH UHM AHM!" The lord lost his speech as his body climaxed. The amount of cum was too much on Inuyasha who pulled off but stroked him through his orgasm, Sesshomaru's seed coating his face. Inuyasha curled into his prostate as he felt his mate's twitching hole trying to suck him in. Sesshomaru's body twitched and rocked to a stop. Inuyasha removed his hands, coming up and looking down at his beautiful mate, who lay on his back, blissful from his first orgasm.

His red tinted gold eyes found his face, "What…?" Inuyasha was a sight, covered in his cum. His youkai pushed him. He looked amazing, Sesshomaru wanted him. Was this what desire felt like?

Inuyasha only smiled, before leaning down and kissing the lord. "Congrats Sess, you're just fine." They kissed for a while. Inuyasha lay between the lords spread legs, his hard cock very obvious pressed against Sesshomaru's flaccid and still leaking one. They kissed like that for what felt like seconds to the lord before Inuyasha pulled away. "I'm gonna go clean up okay? You should be able to do this yourself now yeah?"

Sesshomaru didn't understand what Inuyasha was talking about or why he'd stopped kissing him. The lord had wanted to continue with the man. His youkai urged him desperately to follow the hanyou, but he remained on the bed where he left him. His cock was already hard as steel, he…wanted…to sleep with Inuyasha. Is that what this was? He grabbed his manhood, giving it a few firm strokes, feeling the pleasure well up in him. It was not as intense as when Inuyasha touched him, but it was a close second. Sesshomaru sighed as he listened to Inuyasha in the bathroom, he thought about Inuyasha's touches. Touching himself in the same places as his cock began to leak. He understood now why Inuyasha would call his name, even the mere thought of his mate sent electricity shooting through his body. He pinched his nipples and thought about the times he'd caught the hanyou masturbating. He wanted to hear Inuyasha call his name out. He stroked faster, caressing his taunt body as he brought himself closer and closer to a new end. It was nothing like what he'd experienced mere moments ago, but it was still, "So good…!" Sesshomaru felt his eyes roll a bit as he came. How had he gone so long without such an experience?

He continued on, touching himself in different places and hadn't noticed Inuyasha exited the bathroom, before smirking at him and leaving the room. He would let Sesshomaru explore himself more, hopefully everything would be alright and who knew, maybe this would help the man relax a bit in his day to day life as well.

When he returned after finishing some paperwork, his mate lay asleep and the thick scent of his arousal was still potent in the air. Inuyasha crawled in beside him and fell asleep.

In the next few days, Sesshomaru found himself frustrated. This newfound need for intimacy was irksome but he allowed it because of the new view it gave him on his mate. He found him using words like beautiful to describe him. Words that he'd never felt the need to utter before. While he didn't allow his youkai complete freedom as when they were in the bedroom, he loosened his reigns and pulled them tight when dealing with governmental affairs.

Inuyasha was currently looking at him in shock because of something he'd said. The hanyou looked down at his food with wide eyes and even the tips of his ears had turned red. Sesshomaru's beast purred at his behavior. It wasn't anything the lord saw as too big of a deal, but he'd noticed and commented on it. Inuyasha's hair had been cut and braided neatly and the lord complimented him saying, "You look particularly lovely today."

Inuyasha clamed up and only gave a quiet, "Thanks." In response.

Sesshomaru thought it odd, "Is there something wrong, Inuyasha?"

"Ah, no…I'm fine…" Inuyasha didn't look directly at him for the rest of their meal. Sesshomaru did as his beast demanded when they were walking, grabbing Inuyasha's hand gently in his own. Sure, Inuyasha would hold his hand sometimes, but he himself had never felt the urge for these simple intimacies before. Inuyasha was looking at everything but him on their walk and was barely talking to him, which was unusual. Sesshomaru stopped them and put an arm around his waist, angling his face up before kissing him gently. Inuyasha all but melted into the kiss. His youkai rumbled in approval. They had yet to consummate as Inuyasha thought it best to wait until Sesshomaru was sure of his body and control over his youkai.

The lord thought it curious that his youkai desired this type of contact with his mate so frequently. It made him wonder how others got things done. Pulling away from his mate, only one thought came to his mind, his mate was very cute. Still avoiding eye contact with him a bright red blush staining his cheeks. They spent the rest of the afternoon with each other, having cancelled all meetings. Inuyasha was probably not the only person to note the changes that had taken place with his mate no longer suppressing his youkai to such a severe degree. It made it really hard for the hanyou to spend time with him. Before, it was easy. Sesshomaru didn't say unnecessary and embarrassing things to him. It wasn't that Inuyasha hated the attention, he liked it, as did his youkai half. He just wasn't used to his mate behaving like this. Like he was in love with him. Sure, they cared about each other but Inuyasha was the only one to use the word love. He knew his mate cared about him a great deal before but now he felt like the man was showing it to a startling degree. It was like being mated to a new person…Sesshomaru's youkai was terrifying.

The mates went to the library as Sesshomaru wanted to read. Inuyasha planned on taking a nap. What he hadn't been expected was for Sesshomaru to pull him to a chaise lounge chair. The lord reclined on it with his book and Inuyasha in his lap. Inuyasha's head was placed on his shoulder in the crook of his neck. Sesshomaru found it comforting to have his mate so close. The warm billowing of his breath caressing his neck. Inuyasha was just weirded out at this point. As he'd said before, it wasn't as if he hated it, it was just different. Sesshomaru and he had cuddled before, but it wasn't as frequent or anywhere public. Inuyasha closed his eyes and made himself comfortable. It was shockingly easy in the security of his mates' arms. He found himself wishing he'd tried napping in the man's arms before, he was sure while Sesshomaru would have thought it was odd he wouldn't have rejected him.

Sesshomaru leaned his face on Inuyasha's and felt a smile tugging at his mouth as he listened to his breathing even out. His youkai was delighted to have his mate secure, within his protection. Logically, Sesshomaru knew the last thing Inuyasha needed was protection but he was pleased beyond such reasoning. The fact that his mate was able to sleep so easily in his arms filled him with a joy he'd never felt before. His youkai was consistently checking for anything that might disturb his mate's rest while he read his book.

Three hours later, Inuyasha stirred slowly, feeling someone kiss him gently. He opened his golden eyes slowly to his mate who was still holding him securely. "Inuyasha, are you still tired?" Sesshomaru had finished his book 2 hours ago as he read quite quickly, however he felt no need to move or wake his mate who slept so peacefully.

Inuyasha sat up slowly, straddling his mate. "No, I'm fine…how long was I asleep?"

"A few hours." Sesshomaru stated quietly watching Inuyasha stretch before relaxing with a sigh. Inuyasha blushed when he noticed how Sesshomaru stared at him but smiled before leaning down and kissing the man. Just a simple peck as what he used to do. Sesshomaru, however, would have none of that and deepened it. Soon they were kissing like teenagers in the library, Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder when Sesshomaru had become so skilled. He had to pull away to draw breath before they continued. Sesshomaru pulled him closer, tighter to him, their half-mast cocks rubbing against one another. Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder what Inuyasha would be like in the throes of passion, vulnerable to his mate and only his mate. He wondered how easily Inuyasha would submit to him, how wonderful he'd feel underneath him. His clawed hands trailed down his taunt body before cupping his full ass. Inuyasha had such a truly great body and the lord, while he knew this, only now realized how much he liked it. Inuyasha pulled away when the door opened, and Sesshomaru growled at Jaken who was staring at them with his bulbous eyes.

The kappa was shocked to see them, they weren't affectionate as others were and things had been very different lately. The kappa despised the hanyou his lord had mated and thought it fitting that the lord showed him no affection or care. However, in the last week those things had changed drastically. The kappa was under the impression that the lord had mated Inuyasha to keep full control of the west. Not allowing the other lords and ladies to push their offspring on him. To say he was surprised by what he'd walked into was an understatement. Sesshomaru's growl increased when he felt how tense Inuyasha had become. "Leave!" He commanded, the loose reigns on his youkai bolstered his voice with his power, sending the little imp scurrying away. Sesshomaru was angry, angrier than he'd felt in a long time. How dare he interrupt his time with his mate. Inuyasha was looking at him with wide eyes and flinched when Sesshomaru brought his hand up, which stopped short of his face. "Inuyasha…?" The reaction was odd, and the lord's beast paced in uncertainty.

"S-sorry. I was just…surprised." Inuyasha explained.

"I apologize. It is bothersome to be interrupted." Sesshomaru stated, hand continuing and caressing his mate's cheek. His mates tanned skin was like the sweetest honey. His mate was really beautiful, as expected from their clan.

"…should we continue where we won't be interrupted?" Inuyasha suggested, getting an intense look from his mate. He'd told Sesshomaru to figure out what he liked before they decided to finally consummate but it'd been hard not touching the man since he gave him his first orgasm. If he was honest…he really wanted to have sex with Sesshomaru. He always had, but it was something he accepted that Sesshomaru just wasn't into. However, it seems he was wrong as his instincts were being so severely suppressed. Sesshomaru's eyes became tinted with red. Inuyasha leaned down and whispered into an elven ear, "Don't you want to pup me, mate?" An embarrassing yelp left Inuyasha as Sesshomaru picked him up and carried him to their chambers. Inuyasha was unceremoniously thrown onto their bed as Sesshomaru began to remove layers of his own clothing. Sesshomaru's youkai was demanding a lot of him. It would pay their cheeky mate back for the way it teased them. Sesshomaru kissed his mate, shredding his clothing to ribbons as he was desperate to reach the flesh underneath.

They kissed as their manhood's rubbed together and Sesshomaru thought about their conversation from earlier. He kissed his mate roughly, nipping at his lower lip before moving lower and attacking his neck. His hands exploring his mates' body, feeling scars from severe old wounds. His body was a true testament to his strength and drive to survive, and he gave it to the lord willingly. Inuyasha's moans filled the room as Sesshomaru toyed with him. The lord's youkai guided him to the mark he'd placed on Inuyasha. He licked it slowly, Inuyasha's moans went an octave higher. Inuyasha shuddered in delight, his youkai thumping within his mind. Precum dripped endlessly from his erect cock as he'd nearly cum when his mate licked his mating mark. "Yes, Sess….like that…" He moaned happily, his wildest dreams coming true.

Sesshomaru had long ago released the reigns on his youkai as they worked in tandem to please their mate who was splayed beneath them. Sesshomaru was settled comfortably between his legs, as he moved slowly, sparing no part of his body from his attention. Sesshomaru sucked dark nipples harshly, nipping and biting them as Inuyasha's hands found his hair. "Oh yeah Sesshomaru…." Sesshomaru's cock twitched at his name. He loved hearing Inuyasha say his name. He loved it a lot.

Sesshomaru was soon face to face with his cock, "Tell me what you like Inuyasha." Inuyasha's blushed took on a new shade of red at the command. Throwing an arm over his face he began to talk, Sesshomaru following his instructions to the t. The hanyou couldn't believe it and soon his orgasm was approaching, it was coming so quickly as he was finally being touched by his lovely mate. He arched his back, coming harder than he'd ever come before. It was as if fireworks were exploding within his body. Sesshomaru swallowed his seed, letting none spill from his sensitive cock. Inuyasha lay panting harshly, Sesshomaru came face to face with him. Inuyasha didn't know what to do with the smile on his mates face. He'd never seen the man smile before; he was beautiful. "Don't look so shocked at me little mate, can I not be happy that I am able to please you?"

Inuyasha turned away from him, "It's no that…it's um…you're really gorgeous y'know…even more so….when you're smiling…at me."

Sesshomaru took in the confession along with the emotions that followed it. "Then I will endeavor to do so more often." If he was honest, he never felt the need to smile. The only occasions in which such a desire presented itself was when he was with his mate.

Inuyasha nodded quietly but turned to his stomach, underneath Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru watched him with interest, wondering why. He rose to his knees and rested his head on the bed. He pulled his hair away from his neck and looked back at him with red tinted eyes. "I want you to pup me Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru was surprised that Inuyasha would want to be taken in such a vulnerable position. This was a position of absolute trust as Sesshomaru could kill him so easily, especially with his neck exposed. Sesshomaru leaned over his mate, licking his back up til he reached his neck, sucking on it harshly. Dragging his tongue across his mating mark happily. Sesshomaru looked down at the scarred back, caressing it, dragging one of his hands down until he reached Inuyasha's entrance. Following his mates lead he entered with one finger before reaching around and finding his hardening cock. He stroked and fingered his mate, eventually pulling his fingers from his mate's greedy hole. His mate whimpered at the lost, and that's when Sesshomaru realized Inuyasha had loosened his own hold on his youkai completely, which is why his eyes were full of youki, but he remained himself. "Mate more…" Inuyasha begged. Sesshomaru coated his cock in the natural lubricant of his mate before entering him slowly. Inuyasha gasped and moaned loudly. All the parts that made him who he was utterly thrilled. When Sesshomaru was fully sheathed within his mates' body he could feel his youkai thrumming loudly in his head. Urging him to move, his mate shaking below him, though his emotions only excited and horny.

Sesshomaru started with a gentle pace, pulling back and rolling into his mate, whose bouncing ass was a mesmerizing sight. "Mate I want it…harder…" Inuyasha panted under him.

His beast urged him to comply desperately. He began thrusting harder, his mate's moans growing louder with every stroke. He leaned forward practically covering the man with his own body as they finally consummated their mating. Why had it taken so long Sesshomaru asked himself? He could think of nothing he'd rather be doing. "My beautiful mate…my wonderfully tight mate…my mate…" Sesshomaru groaned as he thrust. Inuyasha moaning and begging him for more. Why was his mate saying things like that? It made him feel embarrassed…he wasn't beautiful. Sesshomaru reached around and began to jerk his mates' cock in time with his thrusting. "My beautiful Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru whispered hotly in his ear. It pushed him over the edge as he came, his body locking up and rocking back into Sesshomaru's thrusts, with his name on his tongue.

Sesshomaru winced as the pressure around his cock increased exponentially. He thrusts gained speed as he finally spilled his seed into his mate. How had he taken this for granted? This body underneath him, so strong, powerful, and defiant, complied and bent to his will. Yes, this is what he wanted.

For 7 hours they mated. In different positions, trying new things. Inuyasha lay comfortably in his mate's arms as he slept. He didn't hate it, he loved that Sesshomaru was being intimate with him, but it was still a lot of change for him to get used to. The words of affection, he hadn't been expecting and it made him feel odd. He didn't want Sesshomaru to go back to how he was before but if that's what he wanted he would accept it; however, he wasn't some beautiful youkai and it made him feel odd that his mate continued to say such things. In a word, he was embarrassed by that type of attention. He didn't know what to do with it. His ears flatted to his skull in his turmoil. Inuyasha's mind was racing too much for him to sleep, but a sweet scent started coming from his mate and his eyes grew heavy as he was cuddled to an immovable level.

In the morning, Inuyasha woke to the harsh sunlight filtering into the room. His mate no where to be found. He sighed and looked at the mess they'd made of their bed. The scent of sex having cleared as Sesshomaru must've opened the window. Sesshomaru walking into the room from the bathing chamber dripping wet. Inuyasha swallowed. His bathrobe was tied loosely around his body and it was giving Inuyasha teasing glimpses. Sesshomaru took in his disheveled mate with a small smirk. He was adorable in the middle of the large bed. Blankets and pillows making him look smaller than he was. He sat on the bed, "Shall we have breakfast together, otouto?"

That snapped Inuyasha from his trance, he nodded and tried to get out of the bed, but his lower back and ass were killing him. Sesshomaru looked concerned but made no move to help him as he knew it wouldn't be appreciated. When Inuyasha finally made it to the edge of the bed his legs gave out making him growl. "Help." He said angrily. Sesshomaru helped his mate to his feet and into the bathing chambers where he helped him clean before placing him in the warm bath. Inuyasha said nothing as the warm water soothed his aching body. Sesshomaru poured a healing tonic into the warm water to aid in Inuyasha's recovery. When he was finished soaking his body felt a lot better. He allowed the servants to get him ready for the day as they usually did. Sesshomaru was finished before he was and stood waiting in the sitting room. Inuyasha felt like the servants were doing too much this time around because of how long it was taking. Why they felt the need to put makeup on him was not disclosed.

When he exited Sesshomaru smiled at him again, stopping him in his tracks. He wanted him to stop because of how uncomfortable it was starting to make him. "Isn't my mate quite beautiful. Shall we be off?" Sesshomaru reached a handout to Inuyasha who nervously took it. Inuyasha was coming to the realization that Sesshomaru's emotions were really suppressed with his youkai. While he was still quite cold to all others, he had become quite warm to the hanyou. It wasn't as though he were unkind or anything, there just wasn't necessarily romance between them. Sure, they were mates but the affection that they shared for each other had always seemed so different to Inuyasha. While he felt in love with Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru just cared deeply about him. He didn't know if he would call it love. However, with his youkai not being as suppressed anymore…had Sesshomaru been in love with him too? Just unable to express it. The thought made him blush. Sesshomaru looked at him with curious eyes, wondering what was going through his mate's mind.

Weeks passed as the two gradually explored each other more and more. Much to Inuyasha's annoyance he'd learned of his mates…kink. It wasn't terrible and matched his sadistic personality perfectly. He'd been gearing up to give him a blow job when the man suddenly commanded, "Do not use your hands." Was it difficult yes, impossible no. They'd been so intimate lately and Inuyasha would be lying if he said he didn't like the attention. Others had begun to notice as well. He'd learned that that was why the servants felt the need to take their time because they'd heard Sesshomaru compliment him and seen his reaction. He wasn't a simpering woman, but his mate's words affected him greatly. He was trying to listen to his tutor but Sesshomaru was the only thing on his mind lately. A hand found his mouth as he thought about the increased affection.

Sesshomaru had found balance in his desire and his workload. His youkai was pleased as well. Each night he would ravish his mate, he would be upset when the man was finally pregnant. He enjoyed their time together in bed. The time they spent out of the bedroom had become more intimate than before as well. He could understand his mate so much more now, and it made him feel bad that Inuyasha hadn't been getting the affection he so clearly craved. Why he hadn't simply told the lord of his needs was lost on him. He wouldn't have ridiculed him. Sesshomaru was aware that he wasn't the most affectionate of beings. The only thing that gave his mind peace was the fact that they had the rest of time to make up for those lost years. He saw him mate taking a lesson in the garden, dressed in beautifully embroidered clothing that accentuated his features. He couldn't believe it had taken him so long to see just how beautiful his mate was. He watched the furred ears at the top of his head flick away a buzzing insect. He watched a moment longer before continuing to his office to continue his work for the day. He stopped at the call of his name. Turing, his mate was quickly rushing to him.

Inuyasha gestured the man down, kissing him slowly before going back to his lesson, "Good luck today!" Sesshomaru was frozen by the unusual interaction. It made his youkai flutter in approval, however so he simply continued on to his office. It wasn't an unusual interaction between them, though the kiss was a welcome change. Inuyasha watched his mate leave with a small smile. Overall….the changes in his mate weren't a bad thing. Just a new challenge to overcome.

Inuyasha had his lesson for a reasonable amount of time. Today he would be having lunch alone because his mate was in a meeting. He could always join the meeting but found them boring. He sat in a small dining room alone and ate, he stopped when he felt his stomach turn. At first, he thought he'd been poisoned so he rushed to the healers. This wouldn't be the first time someone had tried to assassinate him. The healer, Nozumi, checked him over and confirmed that was not the case. However, Inuyasha's stomach was still turning and he was beginning to feel nauseous. Nozumi continued checking him before looking at him with a bright smile. "My lord, I'm pleased to inform you that you are carrying." Inuyasha covered his mouth, his heart was beating rapidly as fear welled up in his chest. Mere moments later and the door to the healer's room was thrown open and Sesshomaru approached them quickly. Feeling his ire, Nozumi bowed and backed away from Inuyasha.

The hanyou was sniffed and checked over by his mate who'd felt his fear. "What would cause such a strong emotion in you, otouto? I was quite shocked when I felt fear…usually you are able to hold your own against any threat."

"Mate…I'm pregnant." Sesshomaru paused, staring at the younger for a time.

"I see." Sesshomaru spoke softly. While he was saddened by the news he was also elated. He kissed his mate softly, "I am pleased. Though dismayed."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked, not understanding why he'd be upset that he was pregnant.

"That I won't be able to continue to ravish my lovely mate each night." Sesshomaru pulled him into a hug. Nozumi was watching with wide eyes. Daiyouki were not affectionate beings. She was surprised to see the rumors floating around the castle were true.

"Sess we can still have sex." Inuyasha said with confusion evident in his voice.

Sesshomaru seemed unsure about his statement, "I'd read that it wouldn't be good for the pup or pups."

Nozumi chimed in, "You should be fine until Lord Inuyasha is further along in his pregnancy. I will tell you when that time is."

Sesshomaru nodded at her words. "I understand." Picking his mate up he carried an angrily protesting Inuyasha to their bedroom. Dropping him on the bed he removed his outer armor. "Now that we're alone, will my cute little mate tell me why such news made him fearful."

Inuyasha couldn't lie to the lord, he'd felt the emotion clearly. "I don't know…it's scary I guess…being pregnant is different…"

Sesshomaru sat on the bed and pulled his mate into his lap, "You have nothing to fear Inuyasha. You are strong, you've been through worse, admittedly at my own fault. We will get through this together."

"Feh, you say that now. You're not the one who's pregnant." Inuyasha huffed.

"Does my beautiful mate wish to impregnate me as well?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha didn't know what to say to him, the idea was attractive but unreasonable as they would both be vulnerable, "Next time…that's not a good idea right now…and stop with the beautiful comments….I'm not beautiful."

"Handsome then." Sesshomaru corrected.

"I'm…not…so stop…" Inuyasha's voice became a whisper. Sesshomaru was unsure of why his mate would say such a thing. Surely, he'd seen himself. There were none of their species who were unattractive and his being a half-demon was no exception.

"It is only reasonable that my mate is amongst the most beautiful in the world Inuyasha. This Sesshomaru would only accept the best or do you take me for a liar." Sesshomaru asked with a low rumbling growl. "Answer me Inuyasha. Do you take me for a liar?"

Inuyasha only stared at him in stunned silence before shaking his head. Sesshomaru kissed his cheek and then his lips. "Regardless of how you may view yourself Inuyasha, you are one of this clan and there are none who are unattractive. You are no exception because of your human blood." Inuyasha returned the kiss slowly. "I am at fault for not properly expressing such things to you while we were courting and these last five years of our mating. I am at fault for not alleviating these doubts that you have Inuyasha. For being unable to express my love for you properly." Sesshomaru felt Inuyasha tense in his arms. His body filling with relief. "Is that what you were unsure of all this time Inuyasha? Is that what you hid from me?" Sesshomaru kissed him again. "I love you Inuyasha." Inuyasha hugged his mate tightly. Sesshomaru could smell the scent of salt in the air. "I have been slowly adjusting to my youkai's influence on my behavior, through it I've realized I've been neglecting you for far too long otouto." Sesshomaru made Inuyasha face him, the unshed tears obvious in his bright golden eyes. Sesshomaru kissed him gently. "Otouto, I will do my best to erase those doubts. I love you my dear mate. I'll say it as many times as you need, until you understand it as fact."

Inuyasha hadn't expected to be the one having a harder time with the changes in his mate. He fully expected Sesshomaru to struggle a lot more with his adjustments. He felt his tears spill over as he pulled Sesshomaru in again. "Say it again…"

"I love you Inuyasha."

"Again."

"I love you."

"Again."

"I love you." Sesshomaru continued to repeat those words as his mate cried in his arms. His youkai purred softly to sooth his mate. He couldn't believe he'd gone so long without knowing what loving his mate felt like.


End file.
